¿Por qué?
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: Muerte de un carácter :v


Hola Shavos, una historia de Criminal Minds situada todos en un mismo espacio tiempo, y con edades reducidas

Personajes mios:

Spencer: 14 años

Samantha: 13 años

Jasheta Yuyeimi: 16 años

Matthew Black: 14 años

Personajes que definitivamente nunca seran mios:

Aaron Hotchner: 13 años

Derek Morgan: 15 años

Spencer Reid: 14 años

JJ: 15 años

Emily: 16 años

Sean Hotchner: 15 años

Erin Strauss: 36 años

Jason Gideon: 42 años

David Rossi: 39 años

Jhon Foaster: 29 años

HISTORIA DE CARACTER DE MUERTE Y CON SALTOS DE ESCENA.

Los dos séquitos se encontraron, cinco contra cinco, en la cabeza de ALPHA* se encontraba Emily, luego Morgan y JJ, y al final Aaron y Spencer Reid, en el Séquito YAACE*, se encontraba Jasheta Yuyeimi, luego Sean y "Black" y de ultimas Samantha y Spencer*.

"Escuchamos lo que te paso insecto" dijo Yuyeimi, todos los de ALPHA, a excepción de Aaron, reaccionaron de manera violenta.

"¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa y dejas de molestarnos?" Dijo Emily.

"No te tengo miedo, pequeña" dijo Yuyeimi, ahi se iba a iniciar la pelea con el golpe de "Black" hacia Derek, y ahi inicio todo, Emily contra Jasheta, Morgan contra Black, Spencer contra Spencer y los otros se quedaron mirando con horror, como transcurría cada escena, hasta que llega Erin, Jason y Rossi para separar a cada uno de los muchachos, llevandolos a todos a la dirección...

*Hace 3 horas*

"Debo de pensar en algo..." se dijo Aaron a si mismo...

"¿Tú cuando piensas Aarón?" Dijo Jhon Foster, desatando caras de sorpresas, Shock y un recuerdo...

*FLASHBACK*

"NOOO, por favor no... por favor..." dijo Aaron en medio de lágrimas su Padre estaba golpeándolo hasta que ya no pudo más, diciendo un ultimo mensaje, el padre de Aarón lo tomo por el pelo y le susurro al oído.

"¿Tú cuando piensas, Aarón...?" Dijo y lo tiro sobre el piso y lanzandole unas prendas de ropa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los 10 chicos estaban sentados en la dirección, principalmente 6 con moretones y otros simplemente mirando sus manos.

"Ya hemos llamado a sus padres, Haley, Emily, Derek, Black, Spencer y Spencer, entren por favor" dijo Rossi.

*En la oficina*

"Todo fue culpa de Aarón, por el se empezo todo" dijo Yuyeimi.

"Disculpe director, voy a salir ahora" dijo Rossi.

"Adios Rossi" dijo Jason, el director de la escuela de todos ellos.

"Aarón, ven a mi salon por favor" dijo Rossi después de salir de la oficina de Gideon. Entro a su salon de clase y Aarón siguió atrás.

"Quitate esa camisa" dijo Rossi firmemente, Aarón lo miro un poco asustado, pero cumplió lo que le dijeron.

"!Dios¡ ¿Quien te hizo eso?" Dijo Rossi tapandose la boca. Aaron empezo a llorar...

"M-mi padre..." dijo en medio de un sollozo, "No le digas a mi mamá por favor... ellla va a enloquecer..." dijo Aarón rogandole a David.

"No prometo nada... tu padre solo te golpeó ó...?" Dijo Rossi. Tocando unos de los moretones que se expandian por todo el brazo hasta abajo de los pantalones.

"Solo me golpeo..." dijo Aarón limpiandose las lágrimas

*en la oficina*

"Buenas tardes señores... ¿Si saben lo que ha pasado no?" Dijo Gideon.

"No señor, pero mi hija nunca haría nada malo" dijo la madre de Yuyeimi. "No se de los otros" dijo de nuevo.

"Oh Callate" dijo la madre Black.

"En fin, ellos iniciaron una pelea, donde salieron lastimados el los mismos, o bien puedo suspender los por dos semanas... o hacer servicio social durante tres meses, ustedes deciden" dijo Gideon mirando a los padres.

"Servicio Social" dijeron en coro los padres.

"Bien, mañana se quedaran hasta las 6, ayidando a los maestros en diversas actividades" dijo Gideon, todos los padres asintieron y salieron cada uno de sus hijos.

"Ahora entren ustedes" dijo Gideon empezando a relajarse.

"Hola Erin, ¿Donde esta Aarón?" Dijo Jason

"El esta con Rossi..." dijo Sean hasta que entro Aarón.

"Hayle dijo que fue por tu culpa que empezó la pelea" dijo Jason mirándolo.

"JJ, ¿Por que no empezaste a golpear?" Dijo Sean

"Mi oponente sería Samantha, pero no quería hacerle dañoa una niña" dijo JJ.

"Si no quieres quedar igual que ellos, mejor vete de una vez" dijo Jason.

"Esta bien, hasta luego señor" dijo JJ saliendo y se encontró con los que estaban de ALPHA.

*Con JJ*

"Estan bien?" Dijo mirando a todos.

"Si, ¿por que no la golpeaste? Ella no se hubiera defendido" dijo Derek.

"Ella si se defendería" dijo JJ, "ella me confronto en el salón, pero ella dijo que no quería seguir en lo mismo que su primo, Spencer, asi que no me golpeo por eso" dijo JJ

"Por lo menos no tienes un ojo morado" dijo Spencer.

"Peleaste bien" dijo JJ.

*EN LA OFICINA *

"Ellos no se pelearon, no tendrán problemas, pero si vuelven a hacer lo mismo que hicieron hoy, seran suspendidos, quedo claro Erin?" Dijo Jason.

"Si Jason, vamos niños, tenemos que hablar" dijo Erin seriamente.

*En el patio*

"Lo sentimos... no quisimos que pasa esto..." dijo Sean.

"Además... no sabiamos lo que habia pasado hasta que Yuye empezó a hablar. Lo sentimos" dijo Sam.

"Ya que..." dijo ALPHA. Menos Aarón, que estaba mirando el suelo.

*en casa*

Todos entraron con la cabeza baja, esperandp un regaño por parte de su madre.

"Bien... ya estan advertidos, espero que no llegue a pasar de nuevo... Aarón, hoy te toca estar con tu padre, toda esta semana" dijo Erin, viendo como Aaron tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, su padre no vivía lejos, y no era muy tarde como para salir el solo... ¿Que podria salir mal?

PDV AARON

Ojala no me encuentre a Jasheta Yuyeimi, sonrei un poco al recordar el apodo que le pusimos.

FLASHBACK

"Hayle es un perra" dijo JJ

"Si lo es" dijo Derek mirando a YAACE.

"Deberiamos ponerle un apodo" dijo Spencer.

"¿Qué tal Jasheta? Suena gracioso, pero no se que les parezca" dije yo, casi nunca toman los consejos de los menores, a no ser de que sea en una pelea.

"Hey, eso suena bien" dijo Emily.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sentí que alguien me tomaba por el brazo y cuando me di cuenta, era Yuye... abrazando me, pero enterrandome algo en mi lado izquierdo.

"Eres una pequeña Zorra, ojala mueras" dijo Yuye, y se fue de la zona... llegue a casa de mi padre, un poco desaliñado, pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento, no crei que lo que Yuye dijo se fuera a hacer realidad...

FIN DEL PDV AARON

*Dia siguiente *

"Hey, han visto a Aarón?" Dijo Sam a Sean y a Spencer.

"No, sera que mi tío le hizo algo?" Dijo Spencer.

"No lo creo, debe de estar con ALPHA, o algo por el estilo, no nos preocupemos por ahora" dijo Sean, y cada uno se fue a su propio Salón.

Spencer, estaba escribiendo una carta a Reid, cuando la termino, se la paso a Spencer, "¿Haz visto a Aarón?"

"Creimos que eataba con ustedes"

"Gracias"

*hora de almuerzo*

"Chicos, no encuentro a Aarón..." dijo Sam.

"Nosotros tampoco... vamos a donde mamá" dijo Sean. Todos se dirigieron a la dirección paea buscar a su madre-tia.

"Tía, haz visto a Aarón?" Dijo Spencer.

"No, Jason, necesito salir con los chicos un momento, llego en media hora" dijo Erin y salio con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Thomas, se sorprendieron al ver carros de policias y gente de la unidad de escenas, dos cuepos... uno de un adulto era obviamente el padre de Aarón y Sean.. y luego estaba...

"Nooo" grito Sam tratando de llegar al cuerpo de Aarón, los policias no se lo permitieron, luego Erin se acerco lentamente hacia la camilla donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo...

"¿POR QUÉ?" grito ella mientras sostenia la mano de su Aarón.

*pasada hora y media*

Rossi y Jason esta an en la escuela hasta que les llego una llamada.

"Disculpen un minuto" dijo Rossi saliendo del salón.

"¿Qué sucede Erin?" Dijo Rlssi un poco molesto porque fue interrumpida su clase.

"A-Aaron... el... esta muerto David, mi ex-esposo lo mato y luego se suicidó..."

"Calmate Erin, Jason ya sabe?" Dijo Gideon y su duda se confirmo cuando empezo a sonar una noticia.

"Todos los estudiantes por favor salgan del plantel educativo y no vuelvas hasta el viernes, el Grupo ALPHA debe de venir a la dirección. Gracias" dijo el director, entro y se despidio de su clase, esperandoque el grupo ALPHA se quedara en el salon, hasta que todos salieran, cuando Salieron, Jason llego y les dijo que tomaran asiento...

"nosotros ni hicimos nada,¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Dijo Derek.

"Los sacamos a todos de la escuela porque teniamos algo importante que decirles a ustedes... Aarón... em esta muerto..." dijo Jason.

"¿QUE?" dijeron todos.

"Murio a causa de su padre, el lo mató" dijo Rossi.

*en el entierro de Aarón *

Todos estaban llorando, en especial Erin, Sean, Spencer y Sam, algo que sorprendio a todos, fue haber visto a Yuyeimi en las primeras filas llorando.

"En serio lo siento Aarón..." dijo Yuyeimi poniendo la mano sobre el ataúd de madera... "lo siento" dijo ella saliendo de cementerio.

Ya cuando iba a término el entierro, David se acerco a Erin...

"Siento no haberte dicho acerca de tu hijo Erin" dijo Rossi, dejando la ultima Rosa en el ataud de Aarón y dejando a Erin en Shock... FIN...

Y bueno, eso fue todo, ¿que les pareció? Bueno o malo, aclaraciones:

Erin es la madre de Aarón y Sean, y la tia de Sam y Spencer.

Spencer: se me ocurrio un nombre para ese personaje mientras hablaba con la chica que me dio el nombre de Yuyeimi Graxias Melu

Yuyeimi: una mezcla entre mi gata, Gasheta y Yuyeimi.

ALPHA: No tenia un vuen nombre para un sequito asi que se me ocurrio, junto con Melissa, mi fuente de ideas sin intención, :)

YAACE: letras de cada uno de lis del segundo sequito.

Se despide Camila :3


End file.
